The Thrid Shape Shifter
by loulousexperiment
Summary: Here's a story with my added OC. Ruby is working with the evil brothers, Roman and Rike. She helps them avenge her Uncle Rodissiius. Follow in her fights and clashes with the Elite Force. Those super bionic teens might evenl help her uncover the truth. And help her discover new feelings... Chase/oc
1. Chapter 1

**The third shape shifter**

·

·

Am I the only who thinks that there aren't enough girls in lab rats elite force. I hope not. Here's a story with my added OC. Ruby is working with the evil helps them avenge her Uncle Rodissiius. Follow her in fights and clashes with the Elite Force. Maybe in the end those super bionic teens will help her uncover the truth. And maybe they will help her also discover feelings and concepts she never had before: teamship, friendship even love.

 **Chapter I**

Somewhere in Centium city stood Davenport tower, the most technologically advanced skyscraper in the world. And visiting its one hundredth floor is Davenport himself and his bionic niece and nephew, Bree and Chase.

"This holographic emblem represents your new team or as I like to call it, an Elite Force."

But what the three didn't know is that someone else was spying on their conversation. That someone wore black feathers, a beak and didn't measure higher than 30 centimeters. The crow's eyes were focused on the three humans or more exactly six humans including the three super teenagers hiding behind the hologram waiting for their grand appearance. _How stupid could they be?!_ Thought the creature. Having a top secret discussion in open air where anyone could hear and see. Especially a small city bird.

After a few minutes of explanations and presentations, it was able to learn about their powers, their team and everything it needed to report to the others. It opened its wings and flew away to seek out his next orders. It flew over buildings trying not to get knocked out by any passing pigeons.

Its stop was a closed off subway entrance. They had had chosen this place for their hide out. The place was dirty, stank and it was dark. _And I always thought that shapeshifters liking dark places was just a myth._ It landed in the middle of the empty room and waited for them. It didn't take long for a Black cloud to appear a few meters away. It hovered a few minutes in the air before transforming into two teenage boys.

"Ruby! Hurry and shift! You won't be able to tell us what their planning in that form." Roman impatiently told the bird in front of him. And that's what the bird did. The beak morphed into a nose, the eyes turned a deep blue and it gained a few feet in height. In the end a sixteen year old Blond girl stood in the crows place. Her straight Venetian hair fell beyond her shoulders. She had a nice light build and discreet curves that proved she was only in her teen years. She wore the same kind of outfits as the two other boys. A grey hoodie and dark jeans that absolutely didn't match with her natural skin and hair color.

"Hello to you too Roman. How I've been doing? Oh just fine, I had a blast while sitting doing nothing for five hours straight on a really uncomfortable pipe. Without food or WATER." She finished the last part by emphasizing on the word water.

The boys just rolled their eyes at their childhood's friend dramatics.

"Did you forget that we were doing this for our father? Because of those fools. His state is worsening little by little. He fell in a deep depression without his powers. It is our duty to take revenge."

"I am informed of Uncle Rodissiius's state!" she yelled in anger. Trying to calm her temper down she took a deep breath. "Since my father died Rodissiius has always been there for me. You don't need to remind me of my debt. I will do whatever he wants and if he told you he wanted us to fight. I'll fight." She stared them down showing how serious she was. Roman nodded his head and asked her to inform them on what she'd found out.

When that was done they checked over their plan. Making a few last adjustments.

"Ruby you will start phase B tonight. Oh and while we'll be fighting try to observe them the more information we know the better." Roman advised.

"What kind of information?"

"Who's the weak link? Who's the leader? That kind of thing." He said while handing her the box and its card. "Now go." This time choosing to transform into an eagle she took off the box in her grip.

When she arrived she flew towards the big window. Circling it a few times, letting the wind flow around her. Man she loved this form. When she saw the teens enter the living room she gained some speed and flew head on. Ready to let go of her little present at any moment. Hoping for it to crash right through the window. But just before doing it she was spotted by the boy with the light blue shirt.

 _Shoot_ she cursed in her head. The boy was able to yell;

"…." Before the glass broke.

 _Whatever._ And she left.

She went back to the subway station to try and get the nap she well deserved and maybe eat something too. She had this weird craving for crackers. She probably spent too much time in bird form.

A half hour later she got a call from Rick.

"We found the location of one of the two doctors. He's roaming Bale Street all alone. Meet us there. Don't show yourself in your true form. Roman's order." And he hang up. Without another word.

 _Rude_

She thought about the form she should go in. The place wasn't far. As long as it wasn't another bird…

She finally decided on a simple ginger cat.

0000000000

While that was happening. The team was discussing in the missions room.

"I'm telling you guys I saw something with wings throw the box." Chase told them. Crossing his arms and going into "leader mode".

"A villain with wings. Huh didn't expect that." Said Oliver. While playing nervously with his sleeves.

"And let's not forget that Bree and Kaz went I don't know where. I hope they didn't run in to trouble." Added a worried Skylar.

"I'm locating Bree's chip right now."

There was a beeping sound followed by Chase yelling.

"Got it!" and they ran out in search for their team mates.

0000000000

They quickly found Bree and Kaz facing a gigantic black cloud. They joined them and prepared to fight. And of course like this morning they hadn't noticed the presence of the third shape shifter who was calmly laying down in one of the corners watching the scene unfold. This form was pretty comfy it always made her even more lazy than usual.

"What is that?" said the boy who had ruined her surprise attack earlier.

"These are the guys who destroyed Mighty Med. They're shape shifter." The dark haired guy explained I think the girl called him Kaz earlier.

 _Shape shifters, just like me!_

"Oh okay…What the heck are shape shifters?" he shouted irritated

 _Ooooooh seems he doesn't know a lot about the super hero world. Too bad for him._

"They can morph into anything, a person, a thing, a deadly cloud."

 _Animals too!_ Ruby added in thought. _Even though Roman and Rike aren't very good in morphing into living things. They prefer that black thingy._ She just started realizing that she was talking to herself. Whatever she was bored anyway.

"GET DOWN!" one of the girl ordered. When roman and Rike dived just over their heads. And disappeared.

"Chase now would be a great time for one of your plans." Asked Kaz.

 _So Chase is the leader, I'll have to tell Roman._

From then on hell broke loose. The Six teenagers started arguing about Kaz's decision to go on his own and Skylar wanting to sleep more. They continued like this until the oldest girl yelled asking them to pay attention. They had lost sight of their opponent.

Ruby got out of her hiding spot and went and sat down on one of the dumpsters to have a better view on the show. She instantly found her boys they were just on top of the super teens' head.

Weirdly enough the Chase guy was again the first one who noticed her presence. He raised an eyebrow in confusion when he saw the weird cat staring at the sky. He followed its line of sight and a look of shock quickly replaced his confused expression.

"Guys…" he called them but this time it was too late the cloud came down on them and propelled them all in the air in different direction. Some landed on the walls, others head first in the floor.

 _Ouch_ thought Ruby before joining her brothers morphing back to her original form ready to accomplish the rest of their plan.

"Who is the weakest of their group?" Asked Rike.

She first pointed at Chase. "Well that's the leader. Without him they probably be lost but I have no idea about his powers."

"We can't risk it. He might have powers that might help him escape." Roman explained.

"How about Skylar Storm? The whole super hero world knows she lost her powers." Proposed once again Ruby.

"Perfect. She probably even knows where the other super heroes are hiding. Rike grab her and lets go." And they left the others unconscious on the floor.

When the rest the team woke up. Skylar was gone. And they didn't where shape shifters took her.

0000000000

Ruby was in town buying take out for her and the boys. They had told her that they wouldn't need her help right away so she volunteered to and buy dinner. When she came back she was shocked to see that Skylar was out of her prison and that her boys were fighting the team. Fortunately they didn't notice her because she made sure to hide behind a pillar. She was even more stunned when she saw the leader Chase ordering his teammate to freeze her brothers into shape shifter Popsicle. They all cheered and when she noticed the group distracted by their victory selfie. She transformed into a bird (again) a wood pecker to be more exact. She flew to the ice and started making a hole in the thing with her pointy beak. They were out of there in less than thirty seconds.

0000000000

"They got away!?"said a really disappointed Mr. Davenport.

"But on the bright side we have a really cute selfie that captured the exact moment they escaped." Said an overenthusiastic Bree. She showed the photo to Davenport, Chase and Oliver.

"Oh yeah you can't even see my rib cage!" commented happily Oliver. Davenport sighed of exasperation. Why did he have to hire teens in his team!

But something on the photos caught his eyes.

"Guys they didn't escape alone. Someone helped them he said while pointing at the out of place wood pecker in the background.

"There's a third shape shifter?" asked Bree.

"Looks like it." replied Chase frowning at the zoomed photo.

Kaz came back from the kitchen with a bottle of soda. "We got to warn the other super heroes."

"The good news is the shape shifters don't know where they are." Reminded Skylar.

They all nodded in agreement and decided to do it tomorrow after a good night sleep.

However a few meters away Roman, Rike and Ruby were all three standing up on the ramp of the building's balcony listening in on the teens' conversation.

Ruby was the first to speak.

"Can we take them out now? I'm tired of waiting." She half said half whined.

"Not now. Let them warn the others. It will lead us right to them." Said evilly Roman.

And they took flight. Two in the form of black clouds and one in the form of a bird(yes again).

 **Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

 **Thank you for following and reviewing my story. I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter too.**

A few blocks away from Davenport tower, in a small dank alley, stood our three favorite shape shifters. Ruby and Rike were listening to Roman's plan of action. Rike looked uncertain with his brother's idea, while Ruby was dying to ask one question.

"… So by acquiring those idiot's information on all the super heroes' whereabouts. We will finally be able to destroy all heroes and avenge our father." He finally finished. A killer look in his eyes that gave Ruby the chills. But that didn't stop her from asking her question.

"But Roman, I was wondering… how are we going to get those files? I'm pretty sure they have it on complete lockdown or something."

"Don't worry I have an idea." He smirked. That didn't mean anything good.

0000000000

When the Bree and Skylar opened the door to the apartment they were met by a burnt table, a panicked looking Mr Davenport and a guilty looking Kaz.

"I heard an explosion. Did we get attacked by the shapeshifters again?" Everybody in the room cringed when they saw Davenport's outfit.

"No but could you cover up, I'm seeing way too many shape shifting over there." Said a disgusted Chase while throwing a shirt to his father.

Mr. D just rolled his eyes and asked while looking at the black smoking table.

"What happened?" Kaz not noticing the change of topic answered.

"I guess a combination of gravity and middle age."

"He meant to the table." Bree specified by pointing at the furniture on fire.

"Oh! Well Chase and Oliver were talking about science. I got bored, I yawned, and something flew out of my mouth and… Voilà. It set the table on fire." The girls rolled their eyes at Kaz's casual answer.

 _*He's a killing machine!*_ Thought the little kitten, kept until now hidden from the boys, curled up in Bree's bag.

"Kaz discovered a new super power. A fire grenade." Explained Oliver.

"Fire grenade? Lame, I'm calling it my Yawn Bomb." Kaz said smiling proudly of his new ability.

 _*Let me rectify that, he's a really stupid killing machine.*_

"This is just like you guys when you unlocked your new bionic abilities." Mr. D thought out loud while looking at Bree and Chase.

 _*Bionic? I'll have to tell the boys when I see them.*_ she thought lifting her head a little bit, to get a better view. But she lost her balance and fell from the bag.

 _*ouch that hurts*_ but still nobody noticed the cat on the floor.

"This is a great opportunity for the team. We can teach how to control their powers the way I trained you." Mr. Davenport suggested.

"Super hero school? Cool!" Oliver said pumping his fist in the air.

But Kaz didn't share his opinion.

"School? Boooriiing…" but when he opened his mouth another fire ball shot out. This time it went straight for the umbrella stand missing the little kitten by a hair. The latter terrified from almost being burnt alive, climbed the first leg she could find, jumped on the person's head and stayed there paralyzed in shock. Her claws were deeply planted in the person's hair. Her fur was ruffled and spiked in terror.

"KAZ! Yelled an angry Bree. "Pay attention where you shoot those things. You almost hurt my baby!" while she was scolding the younger boy. Skylar went to check on the kitten who refused to come down from Chase's head.

"Come here kitty, come to Aunty Skylar." She said trying to get the small animal down.

 _*No way, I'm not moving. Not while that fire maniac is still here.*_ She said planting her claws even deeper.

Making Chase hiss in pain. He reached out and grabbed the cat pulling it in his arms to stop her from climbing back up.

Davenport looked first at the cat then at his only daughter.

"Bree why is there a cat in my house?" he asked confused and a little bit mad.

"Um well you see while Skylar and I were grocery shopping we saw this little kitten being chased by a big black dog. So we saved her from the dog and brought her back here."

"Bree you know the no pet policy!"

"But Mr. Davenport please. Look at her. You can't say no to a cutie like that." She said while petting the little white feline.

The cat more calm than before understood the situation and what was at stake. She pulled her cutest pose, which was pretty hard while being surrounded by someone's arms, and flattened her ears. It didn't take long before Mr. Davenport gave up and said she could stay. After that they surrounded her and started petting her. Well almost everyone. She hissed and clawed Kaz's hand before he could even touch her.

"Who's the cutest in the world? You are." Bree cooed while Chase was rubbing behind her ear.

 _*Now this I could get used too.*_

Unfortunately it didn't last long because I was grabbed by Bree and with Skylar we went to the balcony leaving the boys with their training.

"So how are we going to name you?"

 _*Something majestic and elegant. You know like Gloria or Victoria. How about Saraphina?*_ but the thing that came out from her lips was a little meow.

"Snow, we'll call you Snow."

*Huh* the girls were oblivious to their kit's disappointed look. And continued on discussing trivial things like Skylar's 14 toes and Bree's visit in Barcelona one hour ago.

"So what do you think of Centium city?" bree said while sipping her orange juice and laying down on one of the Balcony's chairs.

"It's great! But it's also kind of overwhelming. I'm just a small time alien girls."

* _okay that just sounded weird."_ Thought the little kitten while climbing on Bree's lap and playing with a lock of her hair.

"This is going to be so great. You're like the sister I never had." Bree thought out loud getting up after taking of the energetic kitten from her lap.

Skylar came and stood next, a look of surprise on her face.

"You think of me as a sister?" she asked in disbelief.

"Of course I do."

 _*this sibling stuff is too sappy for me…*_ the little kitty fake puked in disgust from the overdose of sappiness in this scene.

"Bring it in." said Bree opening her arms for a hug. But what she got in return was brutal kick in the knee and Skylar violently tackling her to the floor.

 _*Now this is more like it!*_

"Ow! What the heck are you doing?"Bree cried in pain.

"Having fun with my new sis." Skylar said like it was obvious.

But their "fun" didn't last long. Bree was able to escape and speede off to the living room. She yelled.

"Hyperlift!" and through the secret passage way that suddenly appeared next to the chimney.

 _*Interesting.*_ the kit climbed off the chair, passed the confused looking alien girl and followed the bionic one through the weird little mysterious room. She suddenly felt the weird sensation of falling. And instantly everything stopped and she was looking in an underground room. Filled with high tech devices and furniture.

* _Bingo.*_ the super heroes' locations were probably somewhere around here. Unfortunately she couldn't start looking for them now. She wasn't alone in the room. Kaz, Mr. Davenport and Bree were arguing about getting rid of Mr. D's face. Oh not the real one of course, the one that Kaz had painted on the wall. The kit was with Bree on this. That thing made her want to barf up her lunch. A few minutes later Skylar came in and easily found invisible Bree in the guts.

Kaz winced and said:

"Wow she really likes you"

The white cat suddenly started thinking. * _wait a minute she kicks people because she likes them… and she likes me…RUN!"_ and she ran and hid behind a wall waiting for all of them (mostly the alien girl) to finally leave.

* _Alone finally!"_ When she left the safety of the wall, instead of the cat stood a Blond human girl Ruby.

Walking around the room taping on some buttons. Trying to turn on some of the computers. And failing miserably. "Crap, I need a stupid password." But before she could give any thought on how to get it.

She heard the hyperlift's door open. She just had enough time to jump behind the central table, before Chase entered in the room.

0000000000

Leaving Oliver to train alone for a bit, Chase left to go and check on the building's data. He took the hyper lift and entered the Mission's room. But he could have sworn he saw something move not far from him. He quickly made his glowing fighting stick appear in his hands and advanced slowly but quietly. He started surrounding the main table ready for any attack. But waiting for him behind the conference table wasn't a deadly android or a heavily armed Alien. No it was just Bree's white kitten who was looking wide eyed at Chase's weapon and fighting stance. Chase didn't know if he was relieved or just disappointed.

He retracted his bionic weapon and picked up the little creature.

"What are you doing here?"

Of course he didn't get an answer from the small fluffy thing. He just shrugged it off and kept him in one hand while checking on his electronic equipment.

Not noticing the cat looking completely focused on what he was doing.

 _*So he's my ticket to all the secret data in these things.*_ she tried to memorize all the pass word but there was too many too remember. * _looks like this job is going to last longer than I thought*_ she concluded when the bionic boy finished checking everything and still with her in his arms he went back to the living room and he headed for the balcony. Oliver was already there showing off his cyclone fingers to Kaz and Mr. Davenport. We watched the water tornado grow bigger and bigger. Until it was out of control. Ruby grabbed as hard as she could to chase's shirt not wanting to fly away. Like Mr. D just did.

* _A fire maniac, a violent Alien, a crazy human water gun… what sort of demonic team is this?!*_

"Mr. Davenport!" the boys all yelled at the same time.

They ran to the ramp. Ruby climbed on Chase's shoulder to get a better view. A few meters down hanging on this really weird statue of a head was a really terrified and panicked Mr. D.

"Mr. Davenport are you okay?!" Shouted Chase.

"Help! I'm hanging on by a hair! My luscious full body hair!" and at those words she finally noticed that the statue wasn't just any kind of statue, it was a copy of Mr. D's own head.

* _this guy loves putting his face everywhere.*_

"What is he hanging onto?" inquired Kaz.

And Chase confirmed out loud her observation.

"That would be a Davenhead."

"He put a giant bust of his own head on the building?" said Oliver in disbelief.

"No, the Daven head came first, he built the tower to support it." said Chase in a duh tone.

 _*Obviously.*_ sarcasm of course _._

"Don't worry Mr. Davenport, I'll be right down!" Chase took a few step back but before he could jump, the cat clawed his shoulder and meowed as loudly as he could trying to stop him. _*hey don't jump when I'm still on your shoulder you idiot!*_

"Wait, what am I saying?" rubbing his sore shoulder. "You two can fly, go save him!" he said in Oliver direction. But he abruptly stopped and turned to Kaz. "On second thought you go down there and save him."

"Why not me!?" asked angrily Oliver. "I got this!" taking a step back to jump.

"Actually I can still hear you and my vote is for Kaz. Or even the cat even though it can't fly."

 _*Actually I can old man.*_

But that didn't stop Oliver from jumping and getting himself stuck on the statue with Mr.D

Fifteen minutes had passed and they were all in the same situation as before. Except for Kaz and Chase who were munching on popcorn and Ruby was sipping a bowl of milk while watching the show.

"Hey Chase…" called Kaz.

"Yeah?" said Chase while petting the kit at his feet.

"I just realized that Oliver is the only one with super strength. I couldn't save them if I wanted to." He said coolly eating his popcorn. * _note to self:_ _the two doctor boys can fly, they have water and fire manipulation and one of themhas super strength. Bree can super speed. Chase has a blue glow stick weapon. Got it, wait till I tell Roman.*_

Chase instantly sat up in surprise.

"Wait! So Mr. Davenport's life is really in Oliver's hand?"

"Yep, his wet slippery ice cuby hands." Kaz joked.

* _Huh destroying them won't be as hard as I thought. They are already destroying each other themselves…*_

Chase gulped and looked in panic at the two people in danger that they couldn't save. But that's when the impossible happened. Oliver grabbed Mr. D and flew him to safety. Of while failing miserably his landing like always.

'I did it, I'm a hero!" shouted happily Oliver.

"Congrats bud!" said Kaz while finishing his popcorn.

"Were you eating popcorn while I was hanging off the edge of the building?"

"Yep."

"Did you leave at least some for me?"

"Nope, I gave what was left to the cat." He said before walking away followed by Oliver and Chase. They joined the girls in the living room and left to go get some smoothies.

She was the only one left on the balcony but not for long. She was quickly joined by two crows that landed on the balconies ramp and transformed into the two evil brothers. She followed their lead and morphed to.

"So?" asked Roman.

"I have a lot to tell you guys." She smirked confidently to them, knowing they would be pleased of my report.

 **So yeah okay wasn't the greatest chapter ever. But it was just a way to place everything in place.**

 **Don't worry she won't be in cat form forever. She'll be discovered pretty quickly. Anyway I hope you still liked. Hope you'll continue reading this story. See you soon.**


End file.
